


Little Red Dress

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beat the Odds, Dean wears a dress, Dress Up, Dresses, Feminization, M/M, he looks really good in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beat the Odds Verse: It's Castiel's and Dean's anniversary, and Dean decides to dress up a little for his husband to celebrate. Quick ficlet, inspired by a drawing that Uke (my co-author and friend) did on tumblr. She asked for a ficlet to be written, and I obliged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukesama/gifts).



Castiel was sitting upstairs in the bedroom after a long day taking care of the twins. The two were due to start school soon, and if he was honest with himself, he couldn’t wait for that. The two had gotten into bigger and bigger handfuls, and while he loved them to death, he really did crave peace and quiet. It had been such a long day, that he had forgotten about his and Dean’s anniversary. It wasn’t one that they really made a big deal of celebrating normally, the day they had first eaten lunch together under the bleachers, but usually Castiel made something nice for dinner.

Dean, however, hadn’t forgotten. He had gotten Charlie and Dorothy to watch all four kids, unbeknownst to his husband, and was currently getting ready downstairs. He knew his husband loved him in panties, that wasn’t exactly a secret. But he decided to give a full outfit a try. He didn’t wear them often, but he knew Castiel loved him in the clothes.

Dean took a breath as he looked at himself in the mirror in the downstairs bathroom. He was dressed in a very skimpy red and black dress, dark maroon satin gloves, some gold jewelry, strappy golden sandals (which had been a pain in the ass to find in his size, not that he would admit how much time he had put into finding them) and a tight, satin choker to match. The dress was barely held together with some straps, but it looked incredible on his body. He just wished he felt better about it. He had never worn a full dress before, and it made him nervous. He hoped that Castiel would like it.

Turning away from the mirror, Dean took one last deep breath before ascending the staircase. When he was almost at the top, he called out “Hey Cas! Cmere for a second!” He was surprised his voice didn’t shake with nerves.

“Coming!” Castiel sighed, hoping it wasn’t something bad. He got out of bed, opening the door and stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of his husband. His eyes widened and his mouth parted in shock.

Dean paused, his seductive look falling into a light frown. “Do you like it?” he asked nervously, fidgeting with the side of the dress that completely exposed his leg.

Castiel was quiet for a moment before moving to Dean and pulling him into a deep kiss, standing on the step above so he was slightly taller. “I absolutely love it.” He whispered breathily when the kiss broke.

Dean blinked in shock, and then smiled. “I’m glad,” he murmured, before sealing their mouths into another deep, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by uke-sama.tumblr.com, my roleplaying partner who helps me create beautiful stories. She wanted someone to write a ficlet for the art, and it inspired me :) I hope I did your Dean justice!
> 
> ~Cinder


End file.
